


【琑儿好习惯养成2】

by jungbean



Category: jungbean
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungbean/pseuds/jungbean
Summary: 致力于记录琑儿的成长黑历史
Kudos: 4





	【琑儿好习惯养成2】

  
四岁的琑儿喜欢翻箱倒柜，他踏遍了家里所有的衣柜，爬完了家里所有能站人的地方，当然，除了坚果的厕所。

琑儿翻出了很多令人费解的东西，他俩爹房间里的尤其多，有柜子里放的可能准备给未来妹妹穿的大号衣服，盒子里放的不知道是博爹还是战爹的电动玩具，还有坚果的遛猫绳，最好玩的还要数抽屉里满满的一盒气球，虽然有点粘粘油油的，形状非常奇怪，但是装上水当水球质量居然不赖！

琑儿惊喜之余突然觉得很郁闷，他博爹也就算了，小气吧啦的，只要一碰到战爹送他的滑板还有乐高就滋哇乱叫的，但是他战爹那么疼他，居然有好玩的还藏着不让他知道。

琑儿想到他战爹和博爹在他不在的时候坐在地毯上玩气球就更烦了。为了做一次彻底的大反派，琑儿从针线盒里选了最粗的针，在每个气球的包装袋上都扎了孔。想到他俩爹偷偷背着他玩气球却发现气球漏气的样子，琑儿没忍住笑出了声。

晚上没开灯的王一博肖战，舒服之余总觉得哪里不太对，好像有一股细细的热流向里面涌进去了，肖战推推后面的王一博，

“老王你戴了吗？”

“那肯定的呀宝贝，”

王一博信誓旦旦，

“不信你摸！”

带着肖战的手往下面伸过去。

肖战摸到了王一博套着的薄薄的胶皮，确信一定是太爽了，让自己都产生了错觉，才又开始享受老汉推车的快乐。

大约三个月以后，肖战拿到怀孕报告单时，终于知道了当时的自己没有幻觉。他打开装避孕套的盒子，想找出避孕套牌子疯狂投诉它，却在拿起的一瞬间看到了穿洞而过的光。

肖战想，

“我想宰猪”

世界上没有密不透风的墙，琑儿扎破套套的事还是被抓包了。

肖战给了琑儿一顿猪肉炖粉条，王一博嘿嘿一笑给琑儿竖大拇指，

“不愧是我儿子，连帮忙的方式都这么不拘一格”

看着沙发上博爹搂着战爹给战爹喂水果，战爹嫌弃推开，心里却暗爽的样子，琑儿尝到了虐狗的味道。

琑儿暗自下定决心，以后再也不随便破坏他俩爹的玩具了，他俩愿意私下玩就私下玩吧，当他面喂狗粮感觉牙都快被酸倒了orz。  



End file.
